Harvey and The Bear
Harvey and the Bear The year is 1882 where cowboys and farmers are found running amuck in the fields of a small town called San Martin, California. It is early October when the summer sun is beginning to set at earlier hours, but the long nights stay warm. This small town does not have much going for it other than a couple small cafes, a family owned grocery store, and a local post office. The people who live in San Martin are old time farmers and high-energy cowboys; there is no in between. The options in San Martin are very limited, you either farm or raise cattle. Many of the residents are well known for their ability to hunt. They know their land like the back of their hand. One individual knew it so well because he would camp out in the country every chance he would get, Harvey, a twenty-five-year-old, 6 foot five inch, dark haired cowboy. On a particular Thursday evening, the Indian summer was in full effect and the night was warm at a beautiful 80 degrees with a clear sky that allowed every star to shine from east to west. Harvey was finishing up setting camp and preparing for the beginning of duck season. Harvey planned for an early morning start for duck hunting, so that he would have time to head back into town and finish working on the farm with his grandpa, but things did not go as planned for Harvey. During the night, Harvey heard some disrupting noises and branches cracking that sounded a bit too familiar. Harvey slowly reached for his pistol, and realized he had encountered the beast once before. It was the bear. Harvey had longed camped out in the mountains of San Martin, as far as the hills would go. His favorite hill overlooked acres and acres of surrounding farmland. This same spot was where he had escaped the bear once before. As his luck would have it on this night, they would meet again. The bear was known for being vicious and taking the life of two former townsmen. Harvey knew what he had to do. As he stepped out of his tent he saw the bear creeping into the night. Harvey trailed slowly behind him hunting his tracks. The bear was smart, unlike any other. The hunt was on and the bear knew his fate. The bear walked miles and miles all over the hills of San Martin as Harvey followed. He was determined to kill the bear, but as fate may have it the second he stood face to face with the bear something within Harvey changed. He could not manage to pull the trigger. The bear stood seven feet high with its auburn fur nestling with the wind. Many of the townsmen said they heard the bear roar a loud roar, others swear they heard Harvey shout but until this day the only thing that remains is the long trail the bear took Harvey on and the tracks have been walked over and over in hopes of finding Harvey’s body or the bear. In honor of Harvey and the missing bear, the townsfolks wanted to acknowledge the tracks and miles of land they continue to walk in hopes of finding the man and animal. To this day, people continue to walk the same land, the land known as Harvey Bear Park. Ariana Hernandez